


The Pool Of Kiss

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the pool, M/M, Party, Wet Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: It's Arthur's birthday...





	The Pool Of Kiss

"Unchain my heart  
Set me free  
I'm under your spell"  
\- Joe Cocker (Unchain My Heart)

It was Arthur's birthday and everybody was at the party. Uther and Ygraine had celebrated with him last week and on Friday they left for Arthur to have his time. Arthur had Saturday morning and the whole Sunday for Merlin, but Saturday night was dedicated to the celebration of his seventeens.

Everybody was at the party. Merlin was always by Arthur's side, kissing and cuddling him between toasts. Leon was just drinking the mixed booze from the funnel while Gwaine and Percival cheered and kept the level in the funnel at 2 fl oz. Nimueh brought some weed and smoked the pot in the cellar with Elena and some other girls, who were from school... perhaps some friends' friends. But it was okay. Arthur was passing the rooms in irregular cycles and partied with everyone, but no other drugs appeared.

Morgause was at the party too. She was a bit drunk and she decided to go to the garden to get some fresh air. She was standing on the porch, drinking her gin tonic and smoking a cigarette. When she bent her head backwards and let the smoke soar towards the indigo sky, she heard a splash and followed the sound.

When Morgause saw the source, she almost dropped her drink, but she leaned herself against the wall and took a deep inhale of smoke. Morgana was swimming in the pool, her coal tresses framing her shoulders and levitating in the water around her. Morgause watched the alabaster buttocks in bikini bottom and the ornamental tattoo above Morgana's pelvis and she let out smoke circles. Morgana swam to the edge, drank a gulp of rosé wine and turned around, ready to swim back. Then she saw Morgause, motionless, cigarette almost burning her fingers. "Come and join me, Morgs," she calls. "Water's beautiful!"

Morgause threw the duck to the floor, dumped it with her cowboy boot and bottomed her drink up. Then she took few steps and jumped purler to the pool, all dressed and shit. When she swam to the surface, she wiped her face while Morgana giggled. "Next time undress first," she laughed. Morgause smirked: "So you'd rather have me naked?" Now it was Morgana's turn to smirk. Cool water was soaking Morgause's shirt. "You were right, Morg," she murmured, heat coating her and her face blushed as she was picking up her courage fueled with booze. "Water's beautiful," slipped from blonde's lips as they got near Morgana's wet ones. Then she softly long kissed Morgana, finally tasting the lips she craved for. "And so are you," she whispered.   
Morgana wanted to conceal she's blushing... and thus she kissed Morgause back.

"You know love's a thief  
Steals your heart in the night  
Slips through your fingers  
You best hold on tight!"  
\- Motörhead (Love Me Forever)


End file.
